yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Ouga Makyouin Arc
Makyouin Ouga Arc is one of many story arc of Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. This arc focuses Kogarashi's master named Makyouin Ouga-a 6th Generation Yatahagane who became a wandering ghost after her death for defending Earth from the threat of Garandou-suddenly visits Yuragi Inn after years of her separation with Kogarashi. This arc also seemly revealing Yunna's identity when she is accused by Ouga as a Garandou. Plot Kogarashi's Dream (To be added...) To the Beach! (To be added...) Queens Game (To be added...) Enter Kogarashi's Master (To be added...) Story Between Ouga and Kogarashi (To be added...) Reason Behind Ouga's Sudden Visit When Kogarashi asks his master about her sudden visit despite he had cleared her regrets, Ouga makes a surprising revelation that Garandou is still alive somewhere According to Ouga, during her way to the underworld she asked one Sanzu guardian about Garandou's whereabouts since she thought that the evil entity should've joined her to the other world. When Sanzu Guardian denied such a thing, Ouga immediately (and forcefully) escaped from the underworld and spent 2 years at the human realm in order to find the truth about Garandou.. Whilst explaining that the thing Kogarashi destroyed 2 years ago was actually its soul treasure vault, she also reveals her goal is to find Garandou's physical form and defeat it again; starting by pointing her finger at Yunna and claims her as the host of souls of Tenko and Garandou. Yunna is so confused by Ouga's accusation to the point asking the Yatahagane if she has mistaken her for another spirit. Kogarashi defends Yunna by claiming that she was at Yuragi Inn by the time he defeated Garandou 3 years ago, with Sagari as a witness until she suddenly recalls her real reason of staying at Yuragi InnSaragi's confusion stems from her memories where she was actually sent to the Yuragi Inn due to Nonko instead of Yuuna, meaning that Yuuna has already a resident before Nonko even lived there.. Whilst Ouga's revelation shocks especially Karura and Oboro, Chisaki insists that Yuuna is innocent and demands Ouga to provide some proof, to which the Yatahagane affirms her suspicions by stating that Yunna shared the same spiritual ripple of both Tenko and Garandou According to Chitose, a spiritual ripple is equivalent to a spirit's fingerprint.after her grueling years of research at the Imperial Palace where she encountered the evil entity. Nevertheless, Ouga is relief to see Kogarashi living a normal life as he wanted but she pulls Yuuna's shirt as she commenting the irony of her-a Garandou-being Kogarashi's roommateAlong with some lines, she further mentions that Garandou's apparent "demise" should have made Ouga passed on. The sudden revelation about Yunna's relation with the Garandou made the situation even more ironic as under the same inn. Before Ouga could do something about Yunna, however, Kogarashi separates both girls as he still refuses to believe that Yunna is an enemy, even it is coming from his former mentor. Ouga, claiming that their 2-years of separation has resulted him stopped trainingWhilst Kogarashi is still strong and durable like he is now, since he has saved the world by defeated Garandou, Ouga-in her own words-claimed that him had "surpassed" her back then. However, since he stopped training for over 2 years while Ouga did not, it made Kogarashi significantly weaker than she is., easily pushing Kogarashi far away from the beach house and asserts that he will not stopping her in his current state. Yatahagane's Hostility Towards Yuragi Inn Members Not wanting to fight a Yatahagane after witnessing Kogarashi's (brief) defeat, Oboro attempts to send Ouga to another world with her teleportation technique, only to be astonished to witness Ouga's prowess that repels it easily. Then, the Ameno Cousins (Sagiri and Hibari) and Yaya attack Ouga but she sweeps their attacks effortlessly with one swing, following with her warning that she will show no mercy to those who stand in her way regardless of their schemes. Even being briefly pushed back by Ouga, the trio manages to buy Yunna and her allies escape when Ouga realizes that Yunna has disappeared. Elsewhere, at Hiougi Estate, Yunna, Chitose, Koyuzu and Chiaki are taking refuge at Karura's bedroom, meaning only the Ameno Cousins and Yaya are left behind to face Ouga. Impressed by this unexpected strategyThe strategy has been made prior the revelation of Yuuna as a Garandou , Ouga asks the girls' (especially the Ameno Cousins) principles of justice since they let an evil entity such as Garandou escape. Hibari however denies Yuuna as an evil spirit because she helped her so much. Sagiri and Yaya meanwhile values their friendship with Yuuna as the former claims that it wasn't Yunna's choice despite her relevance to Garandou. Finding their stubbornness as unbelievable, Ouga further warns the trio that she is untouchable by any techniques besides Kogarashi's, not even Chitose's luck manipulation. This prompts Sagiri to realize that Ouga's immense power comes from her spiritual uniform, to which Ouga affirms by stating her power not only cancel any attack, but also reduces any spiritual damage inflict upon her. Either way, Ouga warns the trio that their effort in keeping Yuuna away is futile. That is until a horn suddenly appears in front of Ouga-via teleportation gate-and blasts her point blank, though she narrowly dodges the blast. It reveals that blast is coming from Nonko, whose power risen after she drunk 10 bottles of sake given from Oboro. There, she vows to protect Yuuna from Ouga as she views her as a family member. As the battle underway, Ouga asks Nonko about Yuuna's whereabouts but Nonko retorts that telling Yuuna's whereabouts will means letting the Yatahagane attack Yunna anyway and she plans to defeat her. Finding her opponents resolution and strength as interesting, Ouga accepts the Oni's challenge. Yuuna's Resolution At her room, Karura not only witnessing the battle between Nonko and Ouga, but also an injured Kogarashi and Ameno Cousins and Yaya are on their way to retrieve him. Yuuna, don't want to be a burden to everyone, wishes to have a talk with Ouga as she now believes herself as the Garandou because she can't remember her own past. Fed by the ghost's lamentation, Karura beratesThe reason for Karura's berating against Yuuna because she believes that Yuuna should've passed on and not lingering with Kogarashi, and the revelation about Yuuna as both Tenko and Garandou only complicating matters. The only reason why she reluctantly brushes that out is because of Kogarashi. Yuuna for her rash behavior and while she reminds the ghost that Kogarashi values everyone at the inn (especially Yunna) and she too doesn't want to see him sad, she further warns Yuuna that Ouga will hunt her no matter how many time she is driven back. So she urges Yuuna to confirm her identity as an evidence to stop Ouga. After that, Karura leaves the girls in Suzutsuki's care while she and the 3 Crows are leaving to help Oboro and Nonko to stall Ouga. After seeing Karura's departure, Yunna is worried that she will lose everyone once she finds out her own regrets-something she doesn't want right now. Regardless, Yuuna eventually resolves to identify her own identity, with the trio of Koyuzu, Chisaki and Chitose are going to help out. Anyway, Yuuna asks Suzutsuki about the Tenko Clan but the sparrow youkai replies that this family live their life in secrecy, and the only information he knows is their hidden headquarters are located at Tokyo. This gives Koyuzu an idea as she recalls Miria the Kitsune as one of the Tenkos. As his obligation, Suzutsuki opens a portal and go to Tokyo along with the girls. Yuuna then prays for everyone's safety while she is on a trip to Tokyo. Nonko's 1,000 Litter Form Back to the island, Nonko is beaten by Ouga despite her 10-litter mode. Whilst Ouga tells Nonko that the strongest Yoinozaka at her time had to drink 100 sake in order to match with her power-meaning Nonko's current form can't even scratch her, she also asks the Oni for not using her own spiritual armor. Nonko's response is her complains that the armor made her shy but she had to resort on using it even though she doesn't want to use it. With the aid from Karura and Oboro, Nonko manages to muster enough power to upgrade her 10 Litter Mode into 1,000 Litter Mode that stuns Ouga as well as Karura and Oboro, and blasts her giant beam at Ouga that breaking through the earth autosphere. However despite that immense power that strips Ouga, she survives the blast and her "shattered" spiritual armor regenerate itself into different form with minimal changes. Feeling astonished to see a rare power she never seen before, Ouga further asks Nonko about why she didn't like the power itself. Nonko replies that she need to consume all of these within a go, otherwise they will tasted nasty. Nonko's answer piques Ouga's interest and the duel continues. Kogarashi's Low Spiritual Power and Nonko's Defeat Elsewhere, Ameno Cousins and Yaya manage to retrieve Kogarashi with Yaya licking his wounds as her treatment. In the same time, the trio also notices the duel between Nonko and Ouga and they need to get Kogarashi up before the islands inhabitants notice the battle. When Hibari tells Kogarashi to wake up, however, Kogarashi remain unconscious which prompts Sagiri to realize that he has extremely low spiritual power but Yaya is unable to replenish his spiritual power due to her limited properties. Although Yaya and the Cat Spirit can heal Kogarashi's physical wounds, they cannot replenish his spiritual power.. This prompts both Hibari and Sagiri to immediately rescue Kogarashi by hugging him with their healing technique named the Soul Pouring Rain According to Sagari, there is a way for the Chumma Ninja to transfer their spiritual power to a victim with low spiritual power. That technique however requires a ninja's physical body contact with the victim-something holds Sagiri back as she deems it as embarrassing. It's only until Karura's words about her inability to heal people made Sagiri take the bet. It revealed that by the time the trio have arrived to where Kogarashi has landed, Karura has already made some patches onto Kogarashi while berating them for being late. It didn't help any situation better was that she told the trio that she didn't know any healing techniques. while Yaya erases their presence. Meanwhile, both Ouga and Nonko keep fighting to the point their spiritual armors are broken and they are almost naked because of this. Whilst watching the battle from the sidelines, Oboro states that whoever is stripped naked will be the loserAccording to Oboro, whilst the spiritual armor can protect its users from any damages, it isn't entirely withstanding all kinds of attack. In fact, any damage the user .-something makes Karura embarrassed. In her attempt to finish the duel as quickly as possible, Ouga has to feint her right punch-which forces Nonko to defend her right arm-and then kicks Nonko's left waist; weakening the Oni and reverts her to her normal state, making Ouga as the last Youkai standing. Fortunately, Kogarashi, alongside with Yaya and the Ameno Cousins, manages to rescue Nonko from the fall whilst explains that her reason of protecting her right arm. Seemly excited to see Kogarashi again, Ouga then complementing her former protege for having some friends. Visit to Katsuragi House for Answers In Tokyo, the girls (Yuuna, Chitose, Chisaki and Koyuzu) and Suzutsuki eventually reaches to Miria's penthouse but Miria herself isn't delighted to see the "uninvited visitors". The stories about Yunna being a Garandou shocks Miria so much to the point berating the ghost for dragging her into the issue, though Yuuna responds by mentioning Ouga's motive in beating her. Apparently moved by Chisaki's friendship with the youkai even without her powers, Miara opts to tell the girls some information but before she can get to details, she tells Koyuzu possessing Chisaki. To the surprise of everyone (including Miara), however, Chisaki's possession is relatively easyAccording to Miria, in order to make the possession work, both the medium and the youkai must sync together by opening their hearts with each other-something Miria deems impossible. The only reason. a success despite the rocky effects as both Chisaki and Koyuzu are struggling to control the mediumThe problematic about the possession itself is because that medium shares 2 spirits in one husk of the medium.. Nevertheless, Yunna asks Miria about House Tenko's true whereabouts without knowing that someone is watching the Katsuragi Residence from afar and reports her finding to Ouga via spiritual communication. Narrow Escape from Ouga Back on the island, Kogarashi tries to reason with Ouga by insists that Yuuna is not Garandou due to her good-hearted nature. However, Ouga refuses to give up her hunt as she claims that Yuuna's very own attributes has soften her resolve to the point even weaken her fists, with Oboro's own regret as her "proof". When she receives a call regarding Yuuna's whereabouts, Ouga immediately binds Karura and Oboro with one of her Spiritual Armor's shred pieces in order to seal their teleportation powers. As Ouga is leaving for Yuuna, Kogarashi rushes and attempt to stop her only to be beaten again due to his low spiritual energy. With neither Karura nor Oboro are able to get out from Ouga's binding, as well as everyone's (including Kogarashi but not Yaya) weaken state, they have to use Yaya's cellphone to warn the others about Ouga's arrival. Just as Chitose is taking to the cellphone, however, Ouga arrives at Katsuragi Resident but, courtesy to Suzutsuki's teleportation, the group (along with Miara) narrowly escape from Ouga again which frustrates the Yatahagane. Kiara's Plot Narrow Escape from Ouga Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 The Open World of Tenko As soon as the girls enter the hidden passage, they are astonished by the place's enormous environment where rocks are floating everywhere. The entire bizarre scenery prompts At the same time, they also hears Tenko's voice who is eagerly welcome its' visitors by telling them to follow the winds to it's place. In order to do so, Koyuzu uses her power to create a Teddy Airship that enable them to follow the wind and the voice. When being asked by Chitose about meeting with her real family for the first time, to which the ghost replies that whilst she didn't know about her true family she still grateful to Chitose's 17 years of care for her. Nonetheless, everyone is making haste for the voice before Ouga catches up but just as Miara ensures them that her entering Tenko's realm is impossible, the Yatahagane herself has already enter the realm with the help of the agent who happens to be the descendant of one of many branches of the Tenko House. After Suzutsuki is teleported by the agent, Ouga opts to defeat Yuuna and brings her back to Yuuna's Awaken Power of Tenko Despite Chitose's sacrifice in delaying Ouga's chase, the Yatahagane still manages on board onto the Teddy Ship while commenting on the former's "stupidity". Fortunately, with her awaken power as Tenko Genryuusai, Yuuna manages to save Chitose from falling whilst floating on midair while commenting Chitose has gave her the greatest luck of all. Whilst everyone is surprised to see Yuuna's unexpected power, the agent meanwhile warns Ouga that Yuuna has her Spiritual Armor restricted just like Ouga's . Intrigued by the awaken fox girl challenge, Ouga is eagerly on taking her on. Characters New *Makyouin Ouga Story Impact *Ouga is introduced as a secondary antagonist in the series where she accused Yuuna as the host of Garandou. **Apparently, even as the weakest of the Three Big Families, Tenko Yuuna is the only youkai who can seal Ouga. *Kogarashi's encounter of Ouga-as well as his rigorous training under her-is possibly explains the origin of his supernatural power Chapter 119 Page 6 as well as the bonds between master and student. *In the Queens Game, Kogarashi reveals his shocking revelation about Ouga being his first love, and his revelations somehow brings drastic effects to his peers surround him, **Yuuna and especially Hibari and Karura are jealous for Kogarashi's relationship with Ouga to the point lamenting their "disadvantages" These "disadvantages" includes Ouga's position as a ghost (Yunna), her buxom (Hibari) and her old age (Karura). The latter two of Ouga traits concerns both Hibari and Karura as they assume that they are Kogarashi's "preference".against the 6th Yatahagane. Chapter 119 Page 4. **Yaya sees Ouga as Kogarashi's elder sister figure instead of his masterChapter 119 Page 4. **Chisaki, Miyabi, Karura and even SagariThe reason why Sagari asks Ouga about Kogarashi's origins is mostly out of curiosity, not her feelings for him. begin to ask Ouga about Kogarashi's past as well as his first encounter with her. This prompts Ouga to tease Kogarashi for being "famous" around girls. *More detailed backstories of Kogarashi and Ouga are revealed via the latter's narrative, ** Garandou is introduced as an enemy that threaten of all youkai, especially towards the Black Dragon Clan. Whilst it's origin remains a mystery, Garandou itself is the source for evil spirits' rampage and also caused the 6th Yatahagane to escape the other world, stayed at the human world for 2 years and spent most of her time researching the truth While Garandou was described as a huge evil entity, what made it even more dangerous is the fact that it can disguise itself by hiding the souls-the embodied ones-inside it's body without anyone even realizing it. Chapter 120 Page 3 Chapter 120 Page 7. Chapter 120 Page 1. It is later revealed to be a sinister creation by an unknown man whom Yuuna knew via *** In her backstory, Ouga-alongside with Orc and Tenko-sacrificed her life against Garandou despite the latter's defeat, thus transforming her into a wandering ghost she is today. ***By far, the only person who defeated Garandou without sacrificing his life is Kogarashi, although in reality the thing that he destroyed was the Spirit Treasure Vault instead of the evil entity itself. *Ouga's hostility towards Yunna prompts everyone to protect their roommate regardless the fact about their friend's relevance with Garandou is, ** Whilst he is still (technically) physically strong in the present day, in Ouka's words, Kogarashi has became relatively weaker and dull because of his lack of training for more than 2 years. **With her true powers awaken by drinking sake, Nonko is the only youkai/ who stands toe to toe with OugaAccording to Ouga, in her time, one Yoinozaka had to drink at least 100 Sake in order to match with Ouga's prowess. Nonko's case was rather unique because she had to drink 1,000 sake to get even with Ouga-something that is unheard of from Ouga herself. despite her eventual defeat. In fact, she is so powerful (especially her 1,000 Litter Mode) that Karura comments that Matora had found a challenge she was almost bit more than she could chew. ***Furthermore, Nonko's amazing feat of power garners Ouga's amusement and interest towards her. **For Kogarashi and friends around her who try to stop Ouga from harming her, Yuuna decides to explore her own identity and past even if it means painful to her. *Tenko Family's true residence is revealed as an open environment where rocks are floating everywhere in the skies. Notes Reference Trivia (TO be added...) Category:Story Arc